Me, Myself and I
by terataiindah
Summary: FF yaoi Madtown dalam bahasa Indo yang pertama mungkin! #plak HeoHo cp! HeojunxH.O
1. Chapter 1

Title: Me, Myself and I

Cast: Song Jaeho a.k.a HO (MADTOWN)

Heo Jun (MADTOWN)

Pairing: HeoHo/JunHo

Rated: Masih dalam perkiraan… hehe…

Genre: Humor garing… Gatot!

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, Same-sex romance…

 _Disclaimer!- MADTOWN adalah milik agency mereka, CAMP Ent. Manakala setiap personil MADTOWN adalah milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing. Author tidak untung apa-apa dalam pembikinan ff ngarep lagi aneh ini._

 _Hello yeorodeul! *tebarkemenyan… Amy comeback dengan sebuah ff MADTOWN dengan pairing HeoHo. Rasanya sampe saat ini, masih belum ada ff yaoi dengan member2 MADTOWN sebagai cast-nya terutamanya dalam bahasa Indo. Makanya, author mau jadi the first who created MADTOWN's yaoi ff. lagian author suka banget sama Heo Jun yang tampan dan sang maknae HO yang unyu-unyu lebih suka pairingnya dipanggil HeoHo or JunHo?Author lagi galau yang mana satu yang lebih cocok soalnya ini official pairing. Ok deh, Happy reading, readersdeul!_

 _ **-MULA-**_

GAY-

Bila persoalan mengenai gay dibahas, pasti orang-orang pada mengutuk dan memandang hina. Terlebih di negara yang mementingkan tradisi seperti Korea. Mereka menganggap gay adalah sebuah penyakit yang menular seperti AIDS dan sangat merbahaya. Mereka juga menganggap gay sebuah lifestyle yang taboo dan tak patut berlaku.

Begitu juga dengan diriku.

Aku juga pernah beranggapan gay itu adalah perbuatan yang salah dalam sistem kemanusian yang normal. Seorang namja dilahirkan untuk mencintai seorang yeoja. Aku pernah belajar, tuhan menciptakan semua orang dengan pasangan. Iyaitu namja dengan yeoja dan begitulah sebaliknya. Rasanya tuhan tidak berbuat iseng menciptakan dunia yang dipanggil yaoi life.

So, I'm stick to that theory! Manusia sudah dijodohkan oleh tuhan sebelum ia terlahir didunia lagi. Eomma-ku pernah bilang, kita tak bisa maksa dengan siapa kita cinta, karena perasaan itu akan terbit dengan sendirinya dari dasar hati kita. Itu adalah takdir yang dihantar oleh tuhan kepada hambanya.

Well, begitu juga dengan gay! Jika ditanya mana-mana gay di jalanan, mereka pasti bilang mereka tak mau menjadi gay karena selalu dihina oleh masyarakat. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menjadi normal dan menjalankan kehidupan mereka dengan tenang tanpa perlu berselindung. Iya, andai saja mereka bisa memilih.

NO!

Andai saja aku bisa memilih.

Tapi…

Aku akan tetap menjadi seorang gay karena orang itu…

Orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta buat pertama kali. Orang itu juga yang membuat hidupku dibelenggu rasa bersalah. Bila iya didekatku aku menjadi sesak. Tapi, apabila ia berjauhan denganku, aku lemas.

Namun, satu hal yang ku tau. Aku mencintai orang itu.

Namanya adalah Heo Jun dan ia adalah seorang namja….

Aku?

Namaku Song Jaeho. Tapi sering dipanggil HO oleh temen-temenku dan aku juga seorang namja.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Butuh sekuelnya atau delete aja.

Review jika anda mau sekuel…

Abaikan jika anda mau ff ini RIP disini…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback chapter 1**_

 _Namun, satu hal yang ku tau. Aku mencintai orang itu._

 _Namanya adalah Heo Jun dan ia adalah seorang namja…._

 _Aku?_

 _Namaku Song Jaeho. Tapi sering dipanggil HO oleh temen-temenku dan aku juga seorang namja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Iya. Aku gay. Hehe…

Tapi gimana bisa aku menjadi seorang gay?

Tak mungkinkan lahir-lahir saja didunia sudah menjadi gay…

Tentu tidak!

Karena setiap sesuatu kejadian pasti akan ada pemulaan. Begitu juga dengan orientasi seksualku.

Sama seperti orang lain, aku juga berharap mempunyai yeojacingu yang cantik seperti Kim So Hyun, punya tubuh yang tegap seperti Bang Yongguk- well walaupun tubuhku ketika ini bisa dibilang agak keren hehe… Pokoknya, aku dilahirkan sama seperti orang lain yang mempunyai impian yang kurang lebih sama.

Tapi semuanya berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu…

Dimana sejak kejadian itu kehidupanku berubah 360 derajat. Aku, sebelum kejadian itu adalah seorang yang polos dan ngebosenin berubah menjadi seorang yang agak liar seperti sekarang. Diriku yang innocent hilang ketika saat pertama kali beradu pandang dengan orang itu.

Orang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal…

Orang yang membuat otakku tidak bisa berpikiran waras…

Tapi, orang itulah yang membuat diriku mengenal arti cinta

Dan seks tentunya… hehehe…

.

.

Aku masih ingat. Saat itu aku baru pulang dari les malem. Suasana pada malem itu sepi ditambah jalannya agak gelap dan aku malah lagi sendirian. Arloji menunjukkan jam 10 malem. Pada waktu sebegini kebiasaanya memang tidak ada orang yang lalu lalang. Malahan toko juga sudah mulai tutup pada waktu sebegini.

Aku melalui gang-gang sempit yang gelap gulita itu karena aku sudah biasa dengan laluan itu. Walaupun ini pertama kali aku melalui laluan itu pada malam hari. Tetapi, aku sudah cukup hafal dengan selok belok jalan itu. Boleh dibilang laluan ini merupakan laluan favoritku.

Aku menulusuri jalan itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur baur antara perasaan takut dan aneh. Mungkin perasaanku aja karena malem itu terasa sedikit dingin dari malem-malem sebelumnya. Sialnya, aku cuman memakai kaos tipis sleeveless dan celana jeans separas lutut. Jadi, cuaca yang dingin itu seakan menusuk tulang-belulangku.

Aku menggigil kedinginan tapi aku tetep meneruskan perjalananku. Hisshh, pasti enak kalau dapet berendam dalam air hangat diwaktu-waktu sebegini. Pikirku. Sedang aku lagi syiok berimajinasi berendem dalam air hangat, aku tidak sadar kakiku tersadung sesuatu yang agak keras sehingga membuat tubuh mungilku terpaksa mencium bumi.

BUKK!

Aaarrgghh!

Aku meringis kesakitan. Ada beberapa bagian tubuhku terluka dan berdarah tentunya. Tapi, itu bukanlah kesakitan yang membuatku meringis sekeras itu. melainkan kesakitan yang berpunca dari kakiku.

Aarrgghh!

Kakiku terseleo kali karena aku merasa sakit sekali saat menggerakkannya. Aigo! Gimana mau pulang? Berdiri aja tak bisa. Gerutuku seraya mengusap kaosku yang kotor terkena tanah.

Aku berusaha untuk bangkit tapi usahaku menemui titik sia-sia. Aku jatuh kembali ke posisi asal dan kakiku terasa semakin perih. Rasanya aku seperti mau menangis. Tapi ketimbang saat ini tiada orang yang berlalu lalang, jadi apa gunanya aku menangis dan berteriak?. Tidak akan ada yang datang untuk memberi pertolongan.

Ough! Ough! Ough!

Wait! Bunyi apa itu? apa ada keributan atau maling disekitar sini? Atau jangan-jangan!

Ough!

Fuck! Aku tau suara apa itu! itu suara anjing liar! Kyaa! Menyebalkan. Kenapa harus anjing! Teriakku dengan nada yang kedengaran seakan menangis. Shit! Aku memang sedang menangis saat ini. Tapi, aku menangis bukan karena kakiku yang sedang sakit tapi melainkan teriakan-teriakan anjing itu..

Sejak dari kecil aku punya fobia terhadap anjing karena aku pernah dikejar anjing gila sepanjang 2 kilometer dan berakhir dengan aku yang terpaksa terjun kedalam danau. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas memori buruk itu. Memori yang membuatku membenci anjing sampe sekarang.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Wait! Bunyi apa itu? jangan bilang kalau anjing itu menjumpaiku dan ingin membalas dendam kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Kejadianku dikejar sama anjing diwaktu aku berusia 7 tahun.

TAP

TAP

Bunyi itu semakin kedengaran dekat dan kuat. Aku memeluk kedua kakiku seraya menundukkan wajahku.

Hiks… Hiks…

Aku menangis ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu merangkul tubuhku dan sukses membuatku tersentak saking kagetnya. Aku menoleh kearah sesuatu yang merangkulku dengan tatapan yang cemas.

Apa sosok dihadapanku ini pangeran dari negeri kayangan atau malaikat yang dihantar oleh tuhan untuk turun kebumi? Karena sosok dihadapanku ini sangat sempurna dimataku. Walaupun bibirku tidak mampu mengungkapkan kata-kata. Tapi aku tau ia sangat tampan. Ia sangat sempurna untuk sekadar dilihat. Belum cukup, Wajahnya yang bersinar dibawah cahaya lampu jalanan itu sempat membuatku berpikir ia bukanlah spesies manusia sepertiku. Melainkan sosok malaikat.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang jelas khawatir tapi tetep kelihatan damai. Setelah itu, segaris senyuman tercetak indah dari sudut bibirnya. Entah kenapa, senyuman itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

Aku pernah baca sebuah buku. Dalam buku itu mengatakan kalau jantung kita berdetak diluar batas normal saat melihat seseorang yang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya. Berarti, kita sedang mengalami cinta pandang pertama. Well, ada benernya juga sih, karena aku pikir aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan sosok dihadapanku saat ini.

Sungguh memalukan! Namanya aja aku belum tau. Tapi aku berani bersumpah yang aku mencintai ia. Haha… keterlaluan! Oke, mungkin belum cukup kuat untuk dibilang aku jatuh cinta. Tapi, yang aku tau aku tertarik dengan namja didepanku ini. Bener! Aku menyukainya.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya namja itu seraya mengibas-ngibas tangannya dihadapan wajahku.

Aku tersentak. "I-Iya. Siapa namamu?" selorohku tanpa sadar.

"Haha… Namaku Heo jun. kau mengelamun?" Tanya namja yang ketahuan bernama Heo Jun itu.

"T-Tidak. i-itu a-anu… kau tanya apa barusan?" Tanyaku seraya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. Sial! Sekarang ia malah memandangiku dengan tatapan yang terkesan nakal tetapi tampan.

"Bhuaahahaha! Kau ternyata lucu deh. Tidak, aku cuman mau menghantarmu pulang. Kan bahaya namja manis sepertimu sendirian malem-malem begini." Ucapnya seraya memicit hidungku. Sial, wajahku pasti memerah saat ini. Untung aja saat ini gelap. jadi, Heojun tidak nampak wajahku yang merona seperti tomat busuk!

"Ayo!"

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian dibelakangnya.

"Heo Jun-ah!" Aku memanggilnya seraya menunjukkan kakiku yang tercedara.

"Mau ku gendong tidak?" Ujarnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Aku menundukkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar dipipiku seraya mengganggukan kepalaku dengan malu. Dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah berada diatas punggungnya.

"Hangat…" Gumamku seraya menyandarkan kepalaku diatas pundak kekar milik Heo Jun.

Entah kenapa aku merasa enak sekali digendong Heo Jun. walaupun sedikit rasa bersalah menghinggap diriku karena telah merepotkan namja yang baruku kenal selama beberapa menit ini.

"Heo Jun-ah, aku berat iyakan?" Ucapku dengan nada yang tersirat khawatir.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Ucap Heo Jun tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Song Jaeho. Tapi panggil saja aku Jaeho atau HO." Ujarku.

"Nama yang bagus untuk uke yang cantik. Apa yang kau makan saat tadi siang?" Ucap Heo Jun masih dengan nafas yang termengah.

"OMO! Aku belum makan apa-apa dari siang dan hey! Aku bukan uke dasar sok tau!" Bentakku dengan suara yang sengaja aku buat kedengaran cemberut.

"Mwo? Pantasan aja kau ringan. Rupanya kau belum makan dari siang." Kata-kata Heo Jun barusan kedengaran seperti menggodaku.

"Aku tak punya selera makan… lagian aku sedang diet."

"Kau bercanda? Kita kan baru saja ketemu. Aneh-aneh saja hahaha…" Tawa Heo Jun.

"Aku tidak ber-diet karena-mu bodoh! Percaya diri amat jadi orang… -_-" Ledekku seraya nge-jambak surai Heo Jun. aku kesel dengannya. Tapi, jauh dari dasar hatiku mengatakan aku seneng dengan perlakuannya.

"Yah! Jaeho-ah. Apa rumahmu masih jauh?" Tanya Heo Jun dengan nafas yang termengah-mengah. Apa dia lelah?

10 langkah lagi!

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Welcome to my house!

Yeah… akhirnya kita sudah sampai!. Teriakku.

"Gomawo Heo Jun-ah karena sudah bersusah payah menghantar ku pulang." Ucapku seraya menundukkan tubuhku.

"Gwaechana… Tapi aku punya satu permintaan." Ucap Heo Jun seraya menampakkan seringai sumringah khasnya.

"BOO… dasar tak ikhlas. Kau mau minta apa?" Jawabku cemberut seraya mempout bibirku lucu.

"Nomer ponselmu. Bisakan?"

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku. Lagi pula, tidak masalahkan sekedar bertukar nomer ponsel? Iya memang tidak masalah sih. Tapi aku baru aja mengenal Heo Jun 30 menit yang lalu. Tidak mustahil memang bagi ukuran uke-uke mesum. Tapi aku mah bukan seperti itu!

08xxxxxxxxxxx

"Gomawo Jaeho-ah! Have a Good night!" Ucap Heojun seraya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pamit. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memposisikan tangannya ditelinga dengan ibu jari serta jari kelingking dibuka manakala tiga jari lainnya ditutup. Ops! Itu tanda-

Aku membalas Heo Jun dengan senyuman lima jari milikku seraya melambai-lambaikan tanganku.

Sepertinya aku bakalan bergadang sepanjang malem for the first time!

Walaupun Heo Jun seorang namja. Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Atau, aku sengaja tak mau mempermasalahkannya?

Who cares?

Asalkan aku seneng dengan apa yang berlaku sekarang. Itu sudah lebih daripada kata cukup!

Walaupun aku mungkin akan mempunyai perasaan lebih daripada temen biasa kepada Heo Jun. Aku tak peduli.

KARENA…

AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR MENYUKAINYA.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END**_

Kritik?

Saran?

Mau sequelnya atau di-end aja ff ini…

Terpulang kepada author… hehehe…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback Chapter 2**_

08xxxxxxxxxxx

"Gomawo Jaeho-ah! Have a Good night!" Ucap Heojun seraya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pamit. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memposisikan tangannya ditelinga dengan ibu jari serta jari kelingking dibuka manakala tiga jari lainnya ditutup. Ops! Itu tanda-

Aku membalas Heo Jun dengan senyuman lima jari milikku seraya melambai-lambaikan tanganku.

Sepertinya aku bakalan bergadang sepanjang malem for the first time!

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Sejurus saja tiba di kamar, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku yang terasa kotor ini diatas kasur empukku. Ingin saja rasanya aku langsung tidur tanpa berganti pakaian. Tapi ketimbang dengan tubuhku yang lengket serta bau yang bisa membuat semua obyek bernafas mati(?) mendingan aku membersihkan tubuhku duluan.

TUTT TUTT..

Sedang aku lagi asyik melilit handuk dipinggangku, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Eh? Sepertinya ini nomor yang tak ku kenal. Dek karena penasaran aku menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Hey!"

"Anda siapa?"

"Cieyhh! Dasar lupa diri! Bukankah aku yang menolongmu daripada dikejar anjing barusan." Ketus orang itu dengan nada yang dibuat cemberut.

"H-heo Jun?"

"Iya-iyalah, siapa lagi yang nge-gendongmu barusan? Berat tau." Ucapnya lagi sengaja kedengaran cuek.

"Yaa boooo… ngungkit aja mulu. Kek orang tua aja."

"Siapa yang tua coba?"

"Kau! Tak mungkinkan aku yang notabenenya paling tampan dan terlanjur awet muda." Ucapku bangga.

"Kau itu bukan tampan tetapi cantik." Ejeknya.

"Ya udah! Apa mau mu? Kalau niatnya sekadar mau nyakitin perasaanku keknya lupakan." Ketusku dengan nada cemberut.

"Alolololll Si cantik unyu kita lagi cemberut. pasti imut deh. Apa kau mempout bibirmu?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang seakan menggodaku. Tapi gimana bisa ia tau aku lagi mempout bibirku? Huh dasar stalker.

"Tak lucu!" Jawabku dengan datar.

"Kau lagi sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mandi dan sepertinya kau menganggu acaraku."

"Jeongmal? Aku juga mau mandi. Yuk mandi bareng?" Entah kenapa dan bagaimana. Ucapan Heo Jun barusan sukses membuat wajahku memanas dan aku yakin kedua pipiku sedang merona.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius… " Jawabnya. "Jaeho ya…" Ia memanggil namaku.

"Ummm"

"Aku completely naked saat ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Heo-Jun ah! Kau bicara apa?"

"Jaeho ah! Are you from Korea?"

"Nde."

"Because you could be my Seoul mate."

What? Are kidding me? Pick line? Sepertinya Heo Jun mulai menjadi gila mungkin.

"Jaeho ah. There are 20 letters in the alphabet right?" Apa lagi ulahnya kali ini.

"No. there are 26." Balasku sedikit ragu tetapi penasaran.

"So, I must have forgotte T!" balasnya

"Masih belum cukup satu, Jun.." Ucapku kepada Heo Jun. karena aku yakin ia lupa satu huruf lagi.

"Hmmm… I'll give you the D later."

What? Omaigot! Wajahku pasti merona dengan sangat kencang sekarang. Untung ini cuman phonecall jadi ia nggak bisa melihat wajahku yang memalukan!

"Jaeho yah… coba kau pergi ke arah kamar mandi." Ucapnya atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang mengarahkanku. Nevermind, I'll just follow him.

"Nah… sekarang coba kau aktifkan shower dan coba kau bayangin tubuh telanjangku dibawah pancutan shower itu."

"Tidak bisa Jun.."

Wait…"

Tutt Tutt

Ponselku bergetar menandakan ada pesanan masuk. Aku langsung membuka pesanan tersebut dan secara otomotis mataku menegang, wajahku memanas dan aku yakin aku tak bisa bernafas ketika ini. Sebuah foto seorang namja bertelanjang dada beserta abs dan otot-otot tubuhnya yang bisa errghh menggugah selera(?) langsung pop-up didalam layar ponselku. Sepertinya aku sangat kenal namja yang berada didalam foto rated nc-21 itu. ia tak lain tak bukan adalah sosok namja yang sudahku anggap sebagai malaikat penyelamatku, Heo Jun.

"Jun… ini photo apa?" Tanyaku lagi seolah-olah aku tidak mengerti dengan gambar tersebut.

"Apa kurang jelas?"

"Heo Jun ah! Ur so damn hot!"

*skip nc-21

Crot! Crot! Crot!

Hah… hah…

"Makasih ya Jun…"

"Iya… apa enak?"

"enak sekali!" Jawabku dengan nada yang kedengaran lelah.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu. Spermamu bau sampe sini tau gak?" Heo Jun menggodaku.

"Sesama kotor dilarang saling menghina." Ledekku dan dapat kudengar kikikan Heo Jun dari dalam telpon.

"Siapa aja yang kotor? Aku bersih kok." Jawab Heo Jun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku seraya mengerutkan jidatku.

"Well, aku cuman pura-pura barusan. Aku tak sebetulnya telanjang sih. Hahaha Heo Junah! Heo Junahh!" Ucap Heo Jun serayu nge-imitate bagaimana aku meracau sambil memanggil namanya,

Deg! Itulah yang kurasakan. Rasanya seperti berjuta-juta tan sampah menimpaku. Ini sangat memalukan! Heo Jun ah! Akan ku pastikan kau akan mati ditanganku!

"Let's stop our conversation now!"

"Apa kau marah? Alaaa chagi… jangan ngambek, aku janji akan melakukan apa saja yang kau suruh." Heo Jun berusaha memujuk ku.

"Apa saja?" Tanyaku sekedar untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

"Yup! Anything."

"Aku mau kau datang ke rumahku malem ini juga TITIK!"

"Mwo?"

Dan begitulah seterusnya…

 **-END-**

End aja yah..

Soalnya author gak punya waktu buat nyambung ff ini soalnya author lagi sibuk dengan urusan kuliah..

Jadi, maaf kalau ff ini mengecewakan dan pendek. Lagian memang niat author untuk tidak memanjangkan ff ini.

RnR?


End file.
